Ray Gasher M145Q
Ray Gasher M145Q '''is an Attack Type and unreleased bey owned by Enzo Garcia, one of Team Garcias' representatives in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Facebolt: Gasher/Cancer The Face on this Beyblade depicts '''Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Gasher/Cancer *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows the claws of a crab. Its 3-gram weight gives is good defense and stamina. Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheels such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Ray also breaks after heavy use. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed. Ray is silver in color. Attack-Type Customization The ray fusion wheel can be used at its best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Striker 100RF/R2F. Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Tomy, the first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Striker which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small hightlights of teal green as the Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Move 145 *Height: 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina, even thought it says it has 2 stamina on the stats. However, it has shown great combination with MS and HF. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip moves freely and makes it perform badly. Performance Tip: Quake This is indeed one of the least valuable parts of the beyblade. The Tip is cut diagonally so that the Bey can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Basically it's a cut-off WF. However, it is actually wider than WF. Gallery Metal Masters EP31.png|Ray Gasher in the anime. Enzo Garcy.png|Its owner, Enzo Garcia 2012-06-28 10.36.18.jpg|Ray Gasher (red coloured) 2012-06-28 10.36.47.jpg|Ray Gasher (side view) Trivia *This bey is the third one to use the M145Q combo, with Storm Capricorn M145Q being the first and Poison Scorpio M145Q being the second. *It is unknown that Takara Tomy or either Hasbro will release this bey, but several bladers say that it will not be released because Hasbro is going into Metal Fury and Takara Tomy is in the middle of Zero-G. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Team Garcias Category:Big Bang Bladers